


The Grand Seduction of Professor Logan Sanders

by forrestwyrm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: -but anyway, College AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Multi, Oh also?, Romantic Shenanigans - Freeform, Slow Burn, Swearing, also please dont seduce your professor no matter how hot they are or whyever, but i will add tags as i go, hope you all enjoy :D, i didnt write this au, i hope the wait will be worth it, i will clearly mark nsfw scenes if you want to skip them, logan is Done, mentions of dysphoria (later), patton comes in later, roman has no chill and virgil understands this, this au decked me in the face and demanded i write it, this is a work of fiction and you Should Not Do That for a multitude of reasons, this will be a mostly lighthearted au because fluff is lovely :), trans Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forrestwyrm/pseuds/forrestwyrm
Summary: Roman and Virgil are prepared to take on their last year of college. They've handled the previous years well, and together they are an unstoppable force-- oh damn, is that their astronomy professor??! Fuck, he's hOT-- maybe they weren't as prepared for this as they thought---





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my wonderful beta Loving-Neko!! Without them this would not have been even half as good (or half as finished, haha!) Lots of love <3

_Beep-beep. Beep-beep. Beep-beep._

Roman groaned at the high-pitched alarm rattling through his head. He was so warm, and he had been having the most amazing dream--something about a dragon-witch—but he could feel it and his mind’s sleepy haze evaporating faster every moment the horrendous noise went on. He clumsily reached out an arm, groping for the alarm, and breathed a sigh of relief as it mercifully went silent. He curled back into the sheets, into his boyfriend’s comforting arms, and, resting his head against the shorter’s chest, let himself relax…

Only to shoot upwards in a moment of clarity and pull painfully from where his and his lover’s skin had been stuck together. He heard him let out a hiss. “Damn, Ro, what--”

“CLASSES START TODAY!!” he yelled, frantically jumping up and grabbing the clothes he had laid out carefully the night before. As he leapt over the knot of clothing on the floor (quite gracefully, in his opinion, especially considering the pain he was in) to get to their bathroom, he heard him mutter an “oh crap,” before he got out of bed as well.

“What time is it, Virgil?” Roman asked, turning on the water in the shower, barely waiting for it to warm before hopping in, and quickly regretting the decision. He heard Virgil shuffling around outside.

“Uhhh, it’s… Ten-thirty?!! Hurry up in there, we have twenty minutes until our Astronomy class starts!”

Roman huffed indignantly. “I _just_ got in here, my black pearl. And you better believe I am washing well-”

His train of thought became a shriek as the shower curtains opened, revealing the tired face of his relentless boyfriend. Virgil grabbed his shoulder and swung himself into the shower behind Roman before pulling the curtains shut once more.

“Vir- _gil_ \--” “Shut up, I’m not risking being late on the first day, Joan said that Professor Rich is one of the strictest teachers they had in regards to time management. Pass me the shampoo?”

Roman let out a groan, but complied, starting on conditioning his own hair. “You are so lucky I was done with that.”

Virgil let out a chuckle, low and deep from morning sleepiness, and Roman shivered slightly, the roughened notes playing on his ears like fine music. He turned to face Virgil and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “Keep that up, and I’ll make certain we’re late.”

“Guess I’d better stop, then,” teased Virgil, before swapping places with Roman to wash off in the stream. Roman sighed dramatically as he carefully stepped out and grabbed his towel. 

“Ah, well. It was worth a try…”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, okay. You really would want to go again, this morning, right now, after last night?”

Roman let out a sound that may have been words, if it weren’t for the shirt being pulled over his mouth or the fact that it was mumbled. Virgil laughed again as he turned the water off. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” he said as he walked out into the room.

“Shut up, underworlder,” Roman said as he finished dressing, hurrying out of the bathroom and to the kitchen area to grab a few granola bars for them both. He was going back to look for his phone and backpack, when he felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see Virgil holding them out to him.

“Thank you, Verge,” he sing-songed, kissing his hand before heading towards the door. He pulled on his sneakers and stood, cracking his neck, before turning back to Virgil.

“How do I look?”

“Stunning, as always,” Virgil said, clapping him on the shoulder before opening the door. “Now let’s _move_ , we have to run now! It’s ten-thirty-eight!”

“Race you there,” Roman winked, before sprinting down the hall towards the stairs. He laughed as he heard Virgil drop the keys, and took the stairs two at a time, landing hard on the lower floor (he heard an exclamation from nearby-surprise, surprise, their housemate was home) and using the momentum to propel himself towards the door. When he dashed out, the fresh air hit him, warm and welcoming, and he laughed out loud at the wonderful feeling.

By the time he made it to the building their Astronomy class was in, hardly three minutes had passed. Perks of living near campus, he supposed, and since their class was on the ground floor, he decided to wait for Virgil.

He didn’t have to wait for long, as his boyfriend quickly rounded the corner of the building, almost colliding with him before sputtering to a halt. “Roman, you-” he cut off for a moment, panting- “ _bastard._ I had to lock the door!”

Roman grinned and shook his head. “Sounds like something the loser would say. Come on, let’s get to class, shall we?”

The look Virgil gave him promised pain, but Roman was too high on the rush of running and the wonderful weather to care. He held the door open for a few other students to enter before heading in himself, and looked around for his own small, dark, and handsome.

His eye caught on his love’s trademark black-and-purple hoodie, and he headed to where Virgil stood. He was facing the door with a look of slight apprehension. Roman flashed a smile. “Don’t worry, my dark and stormy knight. Granola bar?”

“No thanks. But yeah, let’s… it’ll be fine. To our last year?”

“To our last year,” Roman agreed, and Virgil pushed open the door.

They stepped inside. Roman glanced around, taking in the classroom. He’d never been in this one before, and where he had been expecting it to be large, like all of the other science classrooms, this room was big enough for only about twenty-five students, and not even that many filled the seats. It was decorated sparingly, with a few star charts near the front, as well as a whiteboard and a blackboard, with a desk to one side and a few cabinets in the back. Daylight streamed through half-opened windows. It shone on a message on the blackboard, which read, “Please take your seats and have a blank sheet of paper out on your desks.” in neat lettering. Beneath it, a smaller, messier message read, “… and take a cookie, too!” The ‘i’s’ were dotted with hearts, and an arrow lead from the note to a basket of cookies next to the door. Roman’s mouth watered. They smelled _heavenly._

Roman nudged Virgil and grabbed a cookie. The shorter grumbled, but he reached out and took one anyway, and they made their way to the furthest unoccupied row from the front, nodding to Talyn as they passed by them, and sitting next to each other at desks which, thankfully, worked for both hands.

As Roman bit into the cookie, he glanced back towards the desk and had to do a double-take. There was a man there, but not Professor Rich-no, this was someone new. Roman couldn’t see his face, as the man was holding a book in front of it, but he could tell. Where Prof. Rich had been shorter, paler, and rounder, this man was tall, dark-skinned, and his arms had the slightest bit of muscle to them. He wore a black button-up shirt and a striped navy blue tie, a simple yet elegant ensemble Roman could appreciate.

He turned towards Virgil. “That’s not Professor Rich.”

Virgil, who had apparently been studying the man as well, nodded in agreement. “No, it definitely is… not… holy _shit,_ Roman, _look._ ”

Roman turned back towards the new teacher, confused as to what had stopped Virgil so suddenly and—

Oh. Oh, sweet Disney.

The man had set the book down, and Roman suddenly remembered what they meant by calling beauty a crime.

The professor’s face was handsome, with a strong, smooth jaw and chapped lips. His eyes, which were sweeping over the classroom appraisingly, were dark and stern, and when they met Roman’s own for a brief moment, he felt like he had been electrocuted. He swallowed and met Virgil’s wide-open eyes.

“Good morning, class,” the teacher spoke, snapping them out of their silent conversation. They turned their gazes back to him swiftly. “Welcome to your first day of Astronomy. My name is-” at this he turned and began to write on the blackboard, but Roman could honestly not have cared less about writing because one look at the professor’s ass was all it took to convince him of _his_ next project-“Professor Logan Sanders. I am new here as some of you may have guessed. I graduated from this school a little over three years ago with a PhD in Astronomy, and as of this year am twenty-five years old.” He spun back around to face the class, folding his arms. “If you have any questions for me, personally, you may ask them now; otherwise we will get started with a small overview of the class and expectations for it.”

Talyn raised their hand. “These cookies are delicious, can I have the recipe?”

Logan’s expression softened a little. “I will be sure to tell my housemate you said that. He is an excellent baker and insisted I take these in as an amiable gesture towards you all. I am afraid I do not have the recipes with me or memorized, but I will ask him for them and if he deigns to give them to me, I will give it to you.”

“How come you’re only twenty-five?” a girl called out. Logan smirked (Roman felt his throat go dry) and pushed up his glasses. 

“I graduated early from high school, and managed enough credits that college was rather swift as well. For the time between graduation and this job being offered to me, I was finishing up an internship at NASA-” here the class oohed “-and settling into adulthood.” He set the chalk back down and glanced around the room. “Any more questions?”

The class was silent, and Logan looked over them twice more before gesturing for them all to stand up. “There are only twelve students in this class, so I must ask you to move forward. We are going to rearrange these front desks into a semicircle, and then we will discuss the year’s lesson plans. Alright?”

Roman got to his feet and looked back at Virgil. The shorter man was biting his lip, and the glance that jumped between them spoke measures.

They were going to have a _long_ talk later concerning one Professor Logan Sanders.

…

Once they had finished their classes for the day, it was only two-o’clock, and Roman headed to the coffee shop they had been living in for the past two years of college. He pushed the door open. A quiet murmur of voices filled the softly-lit shop, students sitting with their laptops and school supplies and couples on dates chatting quietly amongst themselves, some at the tables and some on the couches and beanbag chairs along the walls. He walked through the tables to the counter, smiling at the woman behind it. “Hey, Valerie!”

“Hello, Roman!” Valerie said cheerfully, marking something on a cup and handing it off to the person who had been waiting. “How’s it going? Classes over already?”

Roman sighed, swinging his backpack off of his shoulder and onto the ground near the counter. “Yes, thankfully. Well, I mean, they were good, but my schedule required a _lot_ of walking. My theatre class is across campus from my astronomy class!”

Valerie nodded sympathetically, saying something that Roman missed, his mind slipping back to astronomy class and the professor that taught it. When they had sat closer, in the semicircle as Prof. Logan had requested, it had been almost impossible to ignore the growing fluttering in his stomach. The professor had gone on about the schedule for the year but all Roman could focus on was how his voice sounded, well-articulated, crisp, and low, smooth as honey, and he couldn't help but wonder how it would sound murmuring his name--

“-an. Roman! Earth to Roman Guerrero!”

He snapped back to reality as Valerie snapped her fingers (with nails on point- he'd have to ask her for tips later) in front of his face. “Roman! Daydream about your boyfriend away from the counter, please, I have customers to serve!”

Flustered by the incorrect accusation, Roman stuck out his tongue at her, grabbing his backpack and moving to sit at a table, mind still too focused on the professor for him to come up with a witty response. He'd get her back for it later. 

But speaking of Virgil…

“Hey, babe,” his boyfriend’s voice came from behind, his hand clapping Roman’s shoulder. Roman let out a quiet gasp and bent over the surface of the table, startledness turning to a soft laugh as Virgil chuckled at him. His boyfriend swung around him to sit down on the other side of the table. “Whatcha thinking about? Usually it takes a lot more than a hello to scare you.”

Roman flushed a little, but slipped on his most charming smile when Virgil quirked an eyebrow at him. He lowered his voice. “Well, it's funny you should ask… remember astronomy class? Eating delicious cookies? Seeing our fellow classmates? … Meeting our new and… _unexpected_ professor?”

Virgil’s mouth parted into a silent ‘oh'. He glanced around the coffeeshop, then leaned towards Roman. “... I can definitely see why you were startled. Ro, I can't get his voice out if my head. I'm serious. Every time I'm not focused on anything else, it springs into it like a damn pop song! And it's never talking about something interesting, just things from his scheduling like ‘October we will be delving into supernovas’ and stuff like that- I mean, what?!”

Virgil’s voice had risen so much by the end of his rant that some people had turned to stare (none of the regulars, though; they were used to much more by this point). Roman coughed and Virgil flushed, hunkering down again.

“Do you… want to continue this conversation upstairs?” he asked, tongue unconsciously darting out to wet his lips. 

Roman glanced at the few onlookers and nodded, grabbing his bag and standing up. “Yeah, that's probably a good idea.”

Virgil stood up as well, fishing his keys out of his pocket and gently whacking Roman with them. “And no racing this time!”

“Of course, dear…” Roman replied, rolling his eyes, and together they made their way into the back, past the ‘employees only’ sign, up the stairs and through the living room area to their bedroom door. He took Virgil’s bag as the shorter man unlocked the door, and, when it was opened, with a huff collapsed onto the bed. Virgil re-locked the door and then flopped down next to him, bed rocking a bit at the force. 

He smiled lazily at Roman. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Roman grinned, looping an arm over his boyfriend's shoulders. 

Chuckling, Virgil pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and then lay his head down, looking into Roman’s eyes. “So. What are we going to do about Sanders?”

“What do you mean, what are we going to do?” Roman frowned, although part of him felt like he already understood Virgil’s intent. 

Virgil rolled his eyes slightly. “Well, let me go through the checklist. Item one: I don’t know what happened to you, but me? He’s so hot my mind shut down for a few moments and when it rebooted all I could think about was how hot he was.”

Roman laughed, cupping his face with his hand and snorting, and Virgil whacked his shoulder, a barely suppressed grin on his face. “Shut up, I’m trying to focus! Item two: We both collectively think he’s hot, and he’s hardly older than us- two and three years, respectively, so age isn’t a problem… but last and probably most important, item three: He’s our teacher for the rest of the year. How are we going to deal with our attraction to him and _not_ have it come off like we wanna do stuff just to raise our grades?”

“You sound like you’ve already decided we’re going to try flirting with him,” Roman accused lightheartedly, raising a well-plucked eyebrow. Virgil raised his (scruffy eyebrow; Roman wished he’d let him fix them) right back. 

“While I, myself, wouldn’t normally do it, I’ve been dating you for over two years, princey, and I think I know you well enough to assume your romantic actions here.”

Roman sighed dramatically and, smiling, pressed his forehead against Virgil’s. “You win this round, my dark prince- but, who knows? Maybe his personality will turn out to be abysmal and we won’t have to worry about any of that, hmm?”

Virgil huffed out a laugh, then shifted closer and tilted his head, pressing his lips to Roman’s. “And if he turns out to be wonderful? What then?”

Disregarding the question, Roman kissed back, swallowing Virgil’s laugh and drawing him closer. As the kiss deepened, Virgil’s lips parted, and tongues lazily traveled paths that had been mapped out so many times before. His hand came up to stroke Roman’s face, and as the taller melted into the touch he twisted carefully, to keep their lips from parting, so Virgil could lay on top of him. Slowly, the shorter broke away, moving to pepper kisses over Roman’s face and neck, and then drew back to smile softly at him. “Well, Roman?”

“Well what?” he asked innocently, leaning up to draw Virgil back into the kiss, hand slipping down Virgil’s back as he did so. His lips met Virgil’s hand, and he whined a little at the resistance.

“What will we do if Logan turns out to be everything... we... want?” Virgil repeated, drawing his words out slowly so Roman couldn't pretend to have misheard. He rolled off of the taller (Roman whined again at the loss of contact) and sat up, reaching towards his phone. “Also, we have a fuckton of time to kill, so what are we gonna do with that?”

“Hmmm… does ice cream sound good?” Roman asked, sitting up as well, disappointment forgotten. Virgil nodded in response, and Roman pulled his shoes back on. They made their way out the door, essentials in hand, and, before he could forget, Roman planted a kiss on top of Virgil’s head.

“As for the answer to your question, my dark rose: We can cross that bridge when we get to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on my tumblr, too-phantomofthesanderssides, go check that out if you want to see more of my content- and I am about to start school again, so we'll see how long it takes me to churn out chapters! Feedback is always appreciated :D


	2. An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im busy >:/

This fic is going to be on official hiatus! Until I get at least the next three chapters done, so I can be ahead. Sorry it's taking so long, guys!


End file.
